Genderbended Date A Live
by Misty Rain II
Summary: Just a story-format, genderbended version of the anime with a maybe different storyline and Spirit personalities. Constructive criticism is welcome, but no hate.
1. Chapter 1

**I feel like I'm the only girl that watches and loves Date A Live... Anyway, welcome to my fanfic! I hope I do well with this. Since this is genderbended, this is considered a Reverse Harem. I also changed everyone's names. Shido's female name will be Shiori because it's just a genderbended name. I know about the trap though, let me tell you. The rest will be revealed during the story. Meanwhile, enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p><em>30 years ago, a massive "spacequake" attacked Eurasia. There were 150 million deaths in this terrible incident. And now...<em>

* * *

><p>My little brother, Kouta, is giving me the worst wake-up call ever. He started dancing. and jumping onto my bed. I tried to stay under my covers. I didn't want the wake-up call. EVER. "Oh, Kouta..." I muttered. "My cute otouto..."<p>

"Oh!" he interjected. "What is it, my dear onee-san?" Kouta had pink hair and eyes. His skin is fair and he was wearing his school uniform. Also, he's 14, yet looks younger. Oh and he wears a white bracelet on his right wrist all the time. It was kind of his birthday gift from me.

"Get off of me!" I demanded. "You're too heavy!" He jumped off, but gave my stomach a hard flying down kick. I coughed in pain. Oh, my wonderful little brother...

He laughed. "You said 'Caagh'!" Tired of him doing his wake-up call, I covered myself with my covers once again. "Why are you going back to sleep?!" he asked, being playfully mad. I felt him crouch next to me and grabbing the edge of my covers. He was trying to take the covers off. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up, onee-san!" I decided to do something to scare him.

I said in a raspy voice, "Run away...Kouta..." He stopped tugging my sheets.

"Eh?"

"I've contracted the 'Ten more minutes of sleep or else my brother goes to Tickle Hell' virus, or the 'T-virus' for short..."

Kouta shot up. "Wh-what did you say?!" I felt his feet shaking on my bed. I evilly grinned.

"Run away, Kouta! While I'm trying to control myself..."

"B-but what will happen to you, onee-san?!"

"A-as long as you are safe, Kouta, I don't care what happens to me! H-hurry!"

"But...onee-san!" I threw my covers off of me, made a scary face, and roared ferociously at little Kouta. He was scared, shaking like a leaf. He cried and quickly ran away. I twitched my head to his direction, still having my scary face. I massaged my face and sighed. I didn't have that scary face anymore. "Well, that's that," I said.

I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Shiori. Itsuka Shiori. I have long blue hair usually with 2-3 decorative clips on the side and brown eyes. I also have fair skin, like Kouta does. I'm Kouta's adoptive big sister, just so you know. Me and him aren't related by blood at all. I'm 16 years old.

I got myself dressed into my school uniform and went downstairs to the kitchen. I was still a little drowsy, but breakfast always wakes me up. As I entered the kitchen, I saw poor little Kouta hiding in front of the couch.

"I'm scared...the T-virus...it's scary...I don't want to go to Tickle Hell..." he whimpered out. It is pretty weird for a 14-year-old boy to act like this, but it's cute. So cute, I decided to torture him a little more. I made an evil grin and quietly crawled to him. Then I roared at him again, which made him scream and lean against the wall, shivering a lot and freaking out. I giggled a little.

"Calm down," I said. "It's just me."

"O-onee-san..." Kouta muttered.

I raised my hand up. "Not scary, not scary. I'm Kouta's friend." He stopped shivering and smiled his brightest smile. He nodded.

"Yeah!"

Later, I was cooking breakfast and Kouta was watching the news. There was another spacequake early this morning in Tengu City. There was slight damage though, so that was good. Scientists are still investigating how spacequakes are caused. "Another one, huh?" I said. "Sounds like it's nearby."

"Yep," Kouta said.

I'll inform you on something. Spatial-quakes, or "spacequakes", are widespread vibration phenomena of unknown causes. Like the name, the space vibrates by itself. It's a disaster that destroys anything around it. I have told you about that massive one 30 years ago. After that, spacequakes happen all over the world for six months. Here in Japan, the Great Southern Kantou Spatial Quake razed the area near where I live. Nothing happened after that. Five years ago though, they reappeared in Tengu City. That made the number of spacequakes increase. Their reappearance also centered in Japan.

"Hey, don't you think there's a lot of those lately?" I asked Kouta.

"Yeah," he replied. He said in an almost audible voice, "This is happening a little earlier than planned..." I wondered what he meant by-I spotted a lollipop in his mouth. I marched to him and said, "Hey! No sweets before a meal, young man!" Kouta shot back and opened his mouth, revealing the lollipop. I tried to get it out from his mouth, but it was impossible. He kept it tight in his mouth. I sighed in defeat.

"Make sure you eat your breakfast, okay?" I asked.

He got the lollipop out of his mouth and smiled. "Sure! I love you, onee-san!" I always let him get away with things. Always. He's just so adorable, I let him get away with stuff.

After we both ate our breakfast, I asked him what he should have for lunch. He answered, "A Deluxe Kids Special!" I know that dish, but it was from a diner we went to.

"That's from the diner, Kouta," I stated. "You need to eat something NOT from a restaurant."

He pouted. "WHAT?!" He began to plead, "Please? Pretty please with sprinkles on top? PLEASE..." He made that cute little face of his. "Onee-san?" I can't resist that and he knows it, so I said, "Fine..." I ate a piece of toast.

...

Kouta and I were walking to the diner. Kouta was getting really excited for that meal. I sweat-dropped. We arrived at the diner.

"Then I'll wait for you here after school, onee-san!" Kouta suggested.

"Alright," I said with no problem.

"Make sure you don't break that promise! We'll eat here even if terrorists come in!"

I sweat-dropped again. "If terrorists came in, we wouldn't eat..." But I smiled and patted his head. "But don't worry, just be careful on the way to school."

**Normal P.O.V**

3 boys saw Shiori patting her little brother's head. "Isn't that Itsuka?" one of them said.

"They get along too well," added another. "I guess the rumors of her brother-complex are true."

"That's so lame," stated the last one out of all of them.

**Shiori's P.O.V**

Kouta grabbed his bag and was ready to leave. "Don't forget! Make sure to keep that promise! Meet here even if there's going to be a spacequake!"

"Alright, alright," I said. "Just go to school already." He nodded as he left. I smiled. I always loved my little brother. As my little brother of course.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you go. The first chapter to this. How was it? Constructive criticism is welcome, but no hate, alright?<strong>

**Review, follow, and favorite if you're enjoying this so far! I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This WAS supposed to be just a genderbended Date A Live, but since I read this one review, I'll alter some things a little. Anyway, enjoy this second chapter!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Shiori's P.O.V<strong>

I suddenly felt a hand grab my wrist. "Good morning, Itsuka," a voice greeted. I turned and saw someone I knew.

"Uh...hey, Tonomachi..." I greeted back.

Tonomachi smiled. "Glad to see you're starting the semester in top condition!" Hitomi Tonomachi is one of my friends. She had short black hair and black eyes. She's 16, like me. She's also pretty energetic, much like Kouta.

**Normal P.O.V**

One of the three boys said, "Well, there's a rumor about her too."

"They saw Tonomachi swings both ways..." added another.

"That's so lame..." finished the last of them. The leader then saw a teen guy around Shiori's age leaning against a pole. He had white hair with a few blue clips on it, sky blue eyes, and fair skin. He left the pole. It looked like he was stalking the girls.

"What's wrong?" asked the second boy of the trio.

The leader blinked. "I think I saw the super genius," he said, a bit unsure.

"That's so lame," the last boy said.

**Shiori's P.O.V**

I was in my school, sitting at a desk in my class, 2-4. Hitomi was talking to me. "But really, what a coincidence this is, Itsuka! Being in your class once again makes me feel that we're fated to be together!"

"You think so?" I asked. Suddenly, I heard a jingle. Hitomi picked up her phone.

"Oh, it's my boyfriend," she said. What? Hitomi-san has a boyfriend?

"Since when did you had a boyfriend, Tonomachi?"

"Hold on. Let me introduce you two!" She showed the phone to me and I saw a 2-D anime boy on the screen. Oh yeah, did I forget to tell you that Hitomi had a HUGE obsession with anime guys? I know, it's pretty weird. She's a HUGE otome game player as well.

"Really? A guy from a dating sim?" I questioned.

Hitomi pouted at me. "Come on! A boyfriend is a boyfriend! Stop being so biased!" She put her hands on her hips. "These types of games teach women how to interact with hot guys and making them fall in love with you! These are basically textbooks of love! This 'Flower Petals: My True Love' is real-time and especially-" She kept rambling on and on about her dating sims. I sighed. Hitomi is Hitomi after all.

Suddenly, I heard a male voice said, "Itsuka Shiori." I turned and saw a guy with white hair with a few blue clips on the side and light-blue eyes. His skin is the same as mine. He was wearing the boys' school uniform. I didn't recognize him.

"Me?" I asked. "How did you know my name?"

"You don't remember?" he asked. He sighed and sat down on a desk.

I whispered to Hitomi, "Do you know who that is?"

Hitomi looked surprised. "Wait, you don't know about the super-genius Tobiichi Orinosuke?!" she whispered back. Tobii...chi...Orinosuke?

Hitomi went on, "He's got the highest grades in our year, including P.E. And to top that off, he's super hot! He's always been one of my top three men to date!" I'm not surprised. I saw him reading a book. I still can't remember...

"To think you've never heard of the most famous person in school..." Hitomi muttered. "How does he know you though?"

"That's what I want to know," I replied. The school bell rung. Everyone, including Hitomi, took a seat. I looked back at Tobiichi. He still doesn't ring a bell. He put his book back on his desk. I looked back and saw a teacher come in. I know him.

"Oh, it's Tamaki-sensei!" shouted a student.

The teacher smiled. "Good morning class. I'll be your homeroom teacher for the year. My name is Okamine Tamaki." Tamaki-sensei is a very well-liked teacher in my school. He's 29 and he's pretty tall. He has light-brown hair in a tiny ponytail and brown eyes. He always wears glasses. The rest of the class clapped. I looked back at Tobiichi, who was staring at me. I felt a little uncomfortable. What does he want from me? Why is he looking at me?

...

Class ended. I stood up from my chair. Hitomi went back to me to talk to me again. "Hey, Itsuka! Let's walk home together!"

"Sorry Tonomachi, but I've got plans," I denied. Instead of pouting at me, she flashed some face at me and said, "Oh? Is it with a boy?"

I blushed. "Not just some boy. I'm just going to take Kouta for lunch."

She sighed. "I know. From my observations..." She strike some chees pose. "No boy would ever agree to eat lunch with you!"

I sighed. "You know that's taking it too far." Suddenly, I heard an alarm. Not just some alarm...it was a spacequake alarm.

_"A spacequake has been detected in the area," _said the computer voice. _"This is not a drill. Please evacuate to your nearest shelter. I repeat-"_

"What?! A spacequake?!" Hitomi exclaimed. A spacequake is going to happen NOW? Here?!

"Let's find shelter. The school bunker should be fine," I said to her. I suddenly saw Tobiichi leave. Maybe because of the drill. But I feel like it's something else...

**Normal P.O.V**

In a dark lab somewhere, several people on computers were detecting the spacequake. They were checking who was causing it. A woman with long blonde hair said, "Prince...he's here..."

Meanwhile, outside of the school Shiori was in, parking lots have been taken underground, people went to protective shelters, trains were taken underground. Many things that could cause extra damage was taken underground.

**Shiori's P.O.V**

"Alright everyone, calm down," Tamaki-sensei said to the class. "Don't forget the 3 S's. Single file, steady line, skeletons. Wait, it's not skeletons..." Meanwhile, I was checking my phone to check on Kouta. I hope he finds shelter. It'd be horrible if he stood by the diner. He said we would meet there even if there's a spacequake, but I'm sure he didn't mean it. After all, he's 14. He knows better.

I called him, but got nothing but beeps. I then use GPS to signal his location. When I saw his location...I couldn't believe my eyes...he was at the diner! The diner! Instead of the nearest shelter, he waited at the diner?! No...no...I clenched my fists. He's my little brother. I need to protect him! I need to save him before the spacequake starts!

Without a second thought, I exited the shelter. Tamaki-sensei and Hitomi called out my name, but I ignored them. My top priority now to get Kouta and get the hell out of the spacequake zone!

I ran and ran and I haven't seen him. This worries me a lot. _"I love you, onee-san!" _Come on...I need to see him! He HAS be around here somewhere! _"Please? Pretty please with sprinkles on top? PLEASE...onee-san?" _Why?! Why is he waiting for me while the city's on lockdown?! "Kouta!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. "KOUTA! ANSWER ME!" However, I saw a flash from far. Oh god, the spacequake! The force of it was enough to knock me out. Kouta...

...

I stirred from my consciousness and woke up. I looked around. The city's practically destroyed. I can't believe I survived a spacequake. It's actually a miracle.

I stood up and spotted a huge crater ahead of me. I walked towards it and saw a figure ahead of me. It was a guy and he was around my age, I think. He was glowing lavender. He was wearing a...I guess a unique-looking purple and gold tuxedo. He was wearing a lavender and white see-through cape and dress shirt. He wore shoes completely matching the outfit. He had purple and gold shoulder armor, arm armor, and knee armor on. He was standing on something and looking at me with his violet eyes. I was shocked. Who was he? Was he behind the spacequake?

The guy took out a heavy-looking sword and slashed with it, creating purple power splitting the ground. I was close to death because I almost hit me. It was right next to me. The purple power caused a building to break down into pieces. Such force...really, who IS he?!

I suddenly saw the guy in front of me, pointing his sword at my face. I almost jumped. "You too?" he asked in a serious tone. What did he mean by that?

"Wh-what?" I managed to speak out.

He looked mad. "You're here to kill me, aren't you?" Kill him? What? Who would do that?

* * *

><p><strong>That's the second chapter. How was it?<strong>

**Follow/favorite/review. Sorry for long update. I should post at least once or twice a week, depending on how much time I have. Anyway, I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, I'll alter the plotline of Date A Live a little bit to fit this genderbended story as well as the Spirits' personalities. **

**First things first. As for Male!Tohka's personality, I've actually read a manga where a boy was SUPER tsundere, so due to the original Tohka being a tsundere, I'll make Male!Tohka a tsundere bishounen who tries to act cool and ends up being childish in the end. I'll also make him a little clingy to Shiori. **

**Secondly, I'm not going to fanservice Shiori. At least, not a WHOLE BUNCH of times. There's rarely a Reverse Harem that fanservices the heroine. **

**Thirdly, there has to be fanservice on the male Spirits somehow. I've seen Reverse Harems fanservice the men in some way. So I'll need to think about that.**

**Fourthly, a short answer to a part of trung-t-rung's review, I'm actually going to make Male!Origami be aggressive to Shiori.**

**Lastly, an answer to Seeker213's review, I would like to do that, but I want the names to sound similar, so yeah. But thanks for telling me that. Sorry.**

**Anyway, here's the third chapter!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Shiori's P.O.V<strong>

"You're here to kill me, aren't you?" the mysterious man said to me. What? Why would I do that? He is a bit intimidating, but...

"In that case, I'll finish you. Here and now." I widened my eyes in surprise.

"Wait! I'm not an enemy of yours!" I cried.

He looked slightly surprised. "Really?"

I nodded. "I would never kill someone..." I then asked, "Who are you?" Suddenly, we both heard a noise. We looked up at the sky and saw...figures with fancy-looking jetpacks coming to us. They shot missiles. I screamed and tried to run away. However, when they got to the guy, he put his hand out and created a forcefield, protecting us both from the missiles.

"Why don't you guys realize the futility of it all?" he asked. Was he asking ME that question? The missiles blew up when another set of missiles were shot again. The guy jumped up and slashed them with his large sword, making them explode behind him. Amazing... The guy turned and looked at me with sad eyes. Why does he look sad? He has great strength, but looks sorrowful.

One of the flying figures shot another set of missiles, making the guy destroy them all again. He then tried to slash the figures, but they dodged. The mysterious guy landed on the ground. A male figure with the fancy jetpack pointed a long gun at him. The battle was far, but I could see that he had white hair. White hair...

The guy pulled the trigger on the gun, but the mysterious guy blocked it like it was nothing. The guy with the jetpack dodged the mysterious guy's attacks. He then made the jetpack disappear, jumped up, and landed right behind me. I was still shocked from the situation. What's going on?!

"Itsuka...Shiori?" he said to me from behind. I turned and saw Tobiichi in black, gray, and white armor with a matching helmet and pair of boots. Oh my god. Is that really him?!

"Tobiichi...Orinosuke?!" I exclaimed. "What the heck are you wearing?!" I never seen him like this before. Is this why he left?

The mysterious guy slashed a lavender power at us. I scrambled away while Tobiichi dodged it and got out a technological sword. He then began a sword fight with him. He fought...to be honest, really well. Is he military? The two leaped up and clashed their swords together again. It created a huge force. I shielded my eyes from the blast. What the hell? What the actual hell?! All of a sudden, I got knocked out once again.

* * *

><p>Many thoughts and questions roamed my head while I was knocked out. One question I've always been asking stands out: What the heck is going on? I don't get everything that was going on. That guy...Tobiichi...<p>

"Location: FJ-1820," said a male voice. "Target: Prince. Target lost." Prince? Target?

"Insufficent readings to continue tracking," said a female voice. Now what's going on? "Target is lost."

"It's been awhile," a distorted voice said. Who is that? "We meet again."

"Wh-who are you?" I asked wearily.

"I'm so happy. But please, wait a bit longer, will you? I won't let you go. I won't ever make a mistake again. So..."

I woke up and saw a light shining on my face. I shot up and breathed heavily. I turned and saw a guy with gray-ish straight hair. He had eye bags under his eyes. He wore a brown and tan suit and tie. He had a small teddy bear in his shirt pocket. What the-

"Looks like you're awake," he said in a rather boring tone.

I had to ask, "Who are you?"

"I am the analysis officer here. Murasame Reiji is my name. No worries. I may not be a doctor, but I do basic nursing."

_That's not exactly what I want to hear, _I thought. "Um...where am I exactly?"

"Fraxius' sickbay," Reiji replied. "We brought you here while you were unconscious." I did remember going unconscious. Fraxius? What's that? Suddenly, Kouta came up into my mind. Kouta! Oh crap!

"Excuse me, but have you seen my little brother?" I asked Reiji. "He was at a diner, not a shelter and-"

"Calm down," he interrupted me. "The boy you're speaking about is perfectly fine." But I haven't described his appearance to him, so how would he know?

"Really?"

Reiji sighed. "Listen, I know you need some answers to your questions, but I'm not the person to explain them for you. The commander in charge will answer any questions you have." He gestured me to follow him, so I did.

Soon we reached to a room. A woman that looked like she was in her late 20's with long blonde hair and brown eyes saw us. "She's here," Reiji said.

The woman nodded to him. "Thank you, Murasame." She then looked at me. "Let me introduce myself. I'm the vice-commander, Kannazuki Kyouko. Pleased to meet you." She bowed down to me.

"Uh...pleased to meet you too?" I greeted in an unsure way. I looked up and widened my eyes at who I saw. It was Kouta! He was wearing a white dress shirt with a black tie, pants and a cape that matched his hair color, and also had a black and hot pink bracelet on his right wrist. Where was the white one I bought him for his birthday present?!

"Welcome aboard," he greeted me. He also didn't look happy, like energetic happy. He looked more serious happy. "I welcome you to my command center, the Ratatoskr." The what?

I looked at a screen and saw the same guy with the purple hair and eyes from earlier. "This, you see here, is a Spirit, which we just lost." Is this REALLY Kouta, the energetic little brother of mine?!

"Hold on a second!" I shouted.

He frowned. "What now, Shiori? You're already making the commander give you a personal explanation." Wait...did he just call me by my name?! He should say "Onee-san"! Seriously, is this Kouta or what?!

"You should shed tears of joy in such an honor," he continued. "For now, I'll give you the privilege to lick my feet." Uh...

Kyouko looked happy. "Really?!" What is she happy for? Now I just see her as weird...

He punched her gut. "Not you!" Excuse me, but Kouta shouldn't hit women!

However, she looked happy about it. "Thank you..." She tumbled down the stairs. Yep, she's weird.

I looked at Kouta and asked, "Are you REALLY Kouta?"

Kouta looked at me in disbelief. "Are you seriously telling me that you forgot what I look like, Shiori?" Calling me by my name again... "Sheesh, as if your memory couldn't get any worse. I might even need to send you to a retirement home." He's acting like a 14-year-old already...

"Where are we and what are you doing he-" I asked before getting cut off from Kouta.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll fill in the details later. For now, just listen to me and understand this." I sighed and nodded as I looked up at the screen. This Kouta...

"First of all, that's a Spirit," he said. "They're beings who did not originally exist in this world. When they come here, they create spacequakes and blow the area up."

"Blow it up?" So that's why the spacequakes happen. Because of those Spirits?

"Not very bright for a girl, aren't you?"

_Hey! _I thought.

"In other words, the phenomenon referred to as spacequakes are caused by Spirits, such as this one, coming to Earth." I never seen Kouta act so serious and smart before. But that guy from earlier...he really did all that?

The screen then showed the people and Tobiichi with the fancy jetpacks. "These soldiers are part of the A.S.T., or Anti-Spirit Team. They work for the Japan Ground Self Defense Force." A.S.T.? "If a Spirit appears, these guys fly over and deal with the situation. They basically slaughter them."

"Sl-slaughter?!" I exclaimed. That's what Tobiichi was doing?!

_"You're here to kill me, aren't you?" _That's why that mysterious guy asked that...

"Also, there's another method of dealing with Spirits, aside from the A.S.T.," Kouta said. "However, we need your help on that."

"My help?" I asked. What do they need me for?

"You'll begin training tomorrow," Kouta stated, not answering my question. "I'll have someone do the paperwork for you, but for now, you should go to school like-"

"Hold up!" I said, making my little brother groan. "What's this training?! And what are you planning me to do?!"

"Just wait and see, Shiori," he replied. "You could just say yes anyway." I don't like this Kouta. I liked my energetic little brother, not this bossy 14-year-old kid. "I know you can be an idiot sometimes, but why the hell did you go outside anyway?" Did he just say "hell"? I did NOT hear him just say that, right?

"I was looking for you!" I answered. "YOU said to meet at the diner even if there's a spacequake!"

Kouta raised a brow. "You took that seriously?"

"No-I mean, yeah! The GPS on my phone said you were there!"

He raised another brow. "Oh, I see." He paused. "Shiori, we're above the diner." I looked puzzled. ABOVE the diner?

"Turn the filter off!" Kouta commanded to someone. The room disappeared. I looked down and saw the city right above me! I jumped back. "We're currently above Tenguu City by 15,000 meters." I still can't believe what I saw. Are we in an airship or something?! "We're in the airship, Franxinus." So that's what Reiji meant earlier. I wonder how this will go...

* * *

><p>The next day, I went to school again. But when I went to homeroom...<p>

"Although it's been two days since the term started, we'll be having an assistant homeroom teacher with us," announced Tamaki-sensei. The class then looked at...

"My name's Murasame Reiji," Reji greeted. He was wearing glasses, a white lab coat, a baby-blue plain T-Shirt, gray pants, and a pair of red and white sneakers. So much for having fashion sense. "I teach Psychics." He yawned. "Nice to mee..." He suddenly passed out on the floor. The class was freaking out. I just sweat-dropped. Why is he here?!

...

Later, I was in the Psychics Preperation Room, where Kouta and Reiji was at. "Alright, tell me why you're a new teacher here," I asked. "Murasame?"

The gray-haired man turned to me. "Just call me Reiji, Shiro," he replied. Shiro?

"Uh, my name is Shiori," I corrected him.

"I know your name, Shiro," he said. I sighed. Maybe it's a nickname?

"Anyway, I can reach you quickly if something happens," he explained. "So that's why I became a teacher here."

Kouta sighed. "Seriously, if you could use your head a little, you might've figured it out."

"And why are you here? What about school?" I asked.

"I've made some proper arrangements," he answered. Kouta...

"So, are you going to explain what I need to do?" I asked.

Kouta took a deep breath. "Well, I do need to tell you that all Spirits feel loneliness, anger, and other negative things. It's your job to make them feel positive things, like happiness and love, so they can become human." I blushed and gulped. Love? I suddenly felt nervous.

Kouta handed me his PS Vita. "The software in my PS Vita will show you how to do that with the Spirits. It's an excellent guide." I had mixed feelings about this, but I had to try. I turned on the PS Vita. I saw...a 2-D anime guy on the screen, the one Hitomi showed me! What is Kouta playing here?!

"Kouta, what is this?"

"Like I said, it's a guide to show you how to make the Spirits feel positive and human," he said in a serious tone. "Trust me, it's useful." I sighed and looked at the title. Flower Petals...Shiori, My True Love?! The introduction scene popped up and showed me what to do. Like I said, I had mixed feelings about this. And I've been more nervous than ever before. I hope I don't screw this up.

* * *

><p>Later, Tobiichi told me to meet him after school, so I did so and met up with him.<p>

"You saw me yesterday," he said.

"Yeah..." I muttered.

"Forget you saw me," he demanded. "Forget what happened yesterday as well." I nodded.

"So, what about that guy?" I asked. I knew he was a Spirit, but I wanted to ask Tobiichi to get his point of view.

"He's a Spirit," he answered. "Something I need to defeat A.S.A.P."

I cleared my throat. "Are they really that evil?"

He nodded at me. "Those things were the cause of my parents' death five years ago."

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of Chapter 3. How was it?<strong>

**Review/Follow/Favorite! I always appreciate it! I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the fourth chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Spirits. Mysterious men from another world. To fight against them with weapons at pure strength, or address them to be positive and loving. Now, mankind must choose.<em>

_Let the dating and battling begin!_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

_"H-hey," _a little anime boy on a computer screen said. _"I need to tell you something, onee-san."_ He appeared in a spacesuit. _"I'm going to space for the first time! Isn't that great?!"_

_Choice 1: "Meh. People go to space all the time."_

_Choice 2: "That's awesome!"_

_Choice 3: "So?"_

Shiori chose the second choice. She was still sighing. How is THIS going to help her deal with those Spirits?

_"Thanks! Well, before I go, I need to tell you something else." _He looked shy, which looked uncharacteristic for a boy to be like that. _"You're supposed to use me to practice making the Spirits feel positive, right?"_

_Choice 1: "Yeah. Why?"_

_Choice 2: "No...not really."_

Shiori chose the first choice. She had a completely honest answer there.

_"Really? 'Cause...'cause I'm in love with you! I want you to see me as a man, not some toy to practice with! Please?"_

_Choice 1: "Of course! I would love to!"_

_Choice 2: "Okay...but I'm not interested in men."_

_Choice 3: "Sorry, but no. You're a kid and I'm a teen. It won't match well."_

_What kind of an answer and question is that? _Shiori thought. She sighed and chose the first option.

The 2D little anime boy's face lit up and the computer screen showed him hugging a fictional Shiori. _"Thank you! Thank you so much, onee-san!" _Shiori sighed again. _"The distance between Mars and Earth won't affect our relationship! It'll be a sweet, long distance relationship." _He checked his watch. _"Well, I gotta go. Remember, I love you Onee-san! And just as a sister! As a lover!" _The two share a kiss and he leaves. Then the credits rolled in.

"Ugh! Finally!" Shiori shouted. "I'm DONE!" Well, she's not completely done, but she's done with ONE long route.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Shiori's P.O.V<strong>

Back in the Psychics Prep. room...Reiji was touching my face. He was touching MY face. I stood still because he wanted me to. He then got his hands off my face and walked off. Jeez, what was that even for? I blushed. I'll admit, his touch is kind of soothing. I felt something on my ear. Oh, maybe he put something on my ear then?

Kouta entered the room and announced, "Alright, time for part 2 of your training." Part 2? Wait, there's a part 2?! Oh great...

...

Later, I stood right across from Tamaki-sensei. THIS is what Kouta meant by "part 2"?!

"Did you need for something, Itsuka?" he asked.

"Uh..." is all I could say.

"Oh come on, Shiori!" Kouta barked in the earpiece I had in my ear. "Stop messing around! Say something and make the teacher fall in love with you!" Of course, all the training I did from playing that otome game was to make guys fall in love with me, so that's pretty much what I'm supposed to do with the Spirits. Still, sheesh, such a bossy little brother...

"Hey, listen. If you can't make a HUMAN fall in love with you, then what's the point getting you to Spirits?" I guess he had a point.

"What should I do first?" I whispered to the earpiece.

"Just compliment him. Easy."

I took a deep breath and said, "I need to tell you something."

Tamaki-sensei looked concerned. "Okay..."

"I...I love the way you dress to school!" I blurted out. "How you dress in such a fancy fashion and all..." He still looked concerned, but it's going away a little.

"Really?" he asked.

"Y-yes!" I replied. "It's very unique of you to dress like that!" Oh my god, I sound like an idiot. "Other teachers here dress in normal clothing, but you stand out very well, Tamaki-sensei!"

He smiled. "I'm rather flattered by your comment there, Itsuka. Other people think I overdress for the job."

"W-well they're wrong! You dress well!" I hope that's enough to please Kouta.

"Well done, Shiori," he said. "But you didn't need to sound like a lovestruck boy band fangirl." I sighed.

"Now, try to do as I say, Shiro," Reiji said. He said the directions and I followed them.

"You know, after I became a junior, I always looked forward to coming to school because of you," I said in a casual tone. Tamaki-sensei blushed a little bit. "Tamaki-sensei, I've fallen in love with you!" My homeroom teacher then fully blushed. Wow, I'm such a flirter.

"Wh-what are you saying, Ms. Itsuka?" he asked, flustered. I've never seen him like this, ever. "You formed a crush on me?"

I nodded. "Yes. I've fallen in love with you ever since I first saw you! I love you so much, I want to marry you!" He looked completely flustered.

"Whoa, uh, okay," Kouta said through the earpiece. "Didn't know you want to marry a teacher."

"Hey! I'm doing as Reiji says!" I whispered into the earpiece.

"Uh...w-well, Ms. Itsuka," Tamaki-sensei stammered. "I believe this won't work out. I mean, I'm an adult, you're a teenager. I'm your teacher, you're my student. I just don't think it could happen. Sorry." Well, it's not like this can be successful anyway.

"Th-that's okay, Tamaki-sensei," I said in a fake down mood. "I'll just go." I ran from Tamaki-sensei. Sheesh, was that a pain AND embarrassing!

"Well, I guess flirting with a single 29-year-old man didn't seem to fit the trump card," Reiji stated through the earpiece.

"At least he won't get more involved," Kouta added.

"It was YOUR idea, Ko-" I yelled through the earpiece until I bumped into someone and landed onto on him. I saw that I'm on top of Tobiichi! Oh, so embarrassing! I quickly stood up and apologized, "I'm SO sorry! Are you okay?!"

He stood up and replied, "I'm completely fine." He muttered something I couldn't hear.

"Oh, this is perfect!" Kouta shouted in the earpiece. "Why not practice with him, Shiori? He's not a Spirit, but a member of the AST." I guess it won't hurt...

**Orinosuke's P.O.V**

I wish Shiori would've stayed on top of me for at least a little while. She's a beautiful girl and if she has to be with anyone, it would be me. So I'm trying to steal her heart as of now, even if I need to force her to love me.

"Uh...Tobiichi..." Shiori's beautiful voice said to me.

"Yes?" I replied.

She paused. "Uh...I love your clothes today!"

"I'm wearing a uniform," I stated.

"W-wait, not your clothes, just...uh...I love how you look in that uniform."

I presumed. "Really?"

"Uh...er...Tobiichi, I've known about you for a while."

"Is that so? So do I about you."

She looked confused, but continued, "Really? Well, I'm very happy that we have the same class together!"

I smiled a bit. "So am I."

"I...also watch you all the time."

"So do I."

"Uh...not only that, I...sniff your gym clothes after school..." Really? I didn't know.

"So do I with your's."

"Really? I guess we have a lot in common..."

I nodded. "Yes we do."

"So...uh...can we go out with each other sometime?" she asked, blushing. She turned around.

Just looking at Shiori flirting with me and acting like this makes me happy. It's adorable. "Sure, why not?"

She turned to me. "Wh-what?! You don't mind going out with me?! Like...going somewhere?"

I smiled. "Who wouldn't with a beautiful girl like you?" She blushed and looked flustered. I took out a picture from my shirt pocket and handed it to Shiori. She looked at me, confused. What was she confused about? "Since you like me in this uniform..." I muttered to her, coming closer to her.

Suddenly, a spacequake alarm rung. Damn it, and just when I was going to kiss Shiori...

"Something came up. I got to go," I said to her before I ran out of school. I still won't forget that my lovely Shiori and I have a date.

**Shiori's P.O.V**

Well...flirting with Tobiichi...it's...I don't know. He knows how to sweep women off their feet, calling me beautiful and all...

"Hey Casanova, a spacequake's coming. Go back to the Fraxinus for now," Kouta demanded.

"Is it a Spirit?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's Prince. And he's targeting your highschool." Wait, MY high school?! The high school I'm in now?! All of a sudden, I saw a spacquake appear and I got knocked out once again.

...

"Wow, Shiori," said Kouta's voice in my earpiece. I opened my eyes and stood up. I felt like jelly. "Two spacequakes and you're still not dead. It's like our parents were superheroes or something." I sighed in relief. Still alive...

"Anyway, the CR-Unit the AST has were not built for indoor battle. Since Prince entered the school, it'll be hard for them to interfere."

"So...what now?" I asked.

"It's something you can do, Shiori. All week, you haven't escaped training despite your complaints. Don't you want to save the Spirit?"

I nodded. "Yeah." Those sad eyes he gave me...I'm sure I'll never see them again. My training will be paid off anyway. "Alright, I'm going in."

"Have confidence in yourself. Good luck." That's the nicest thing he ever said to me in his bossy form. I entered inside the school and looked for Prince.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Kouta's P.O.V<strong>

I have faith in my big sister. A brave girl like her, going against a dangerous Spirit face-to-face in a non-violent way. She's got support, of course. Flaxinus's crew is the pride of the Ratatoskr. I introduced them to her of course, but let me list them:

With five marriages and five divorces, the Love Master "Bad Wife" Kazumi!

Extremely popular with men in "the club", "Man Stealer" Mikoto!

Misfortune befalls his rivals in love, the 2 A.M. man "Nail Knocker" Shigeru!

A "head queen" of a harem of over 100 men, "Your Loving Queen" Natsuko!

A man who loves so deeply yet so calmly, "Calm Deep Love" Minoru!

All these people will support Shiori all the way, like I'm doing. I still have hope in Shiori. Let's hope she doesn't get killed.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Shiori's P.O.V<strong>

After what felt like hours of walking, I found the room Prince was in. When I stepped inside, he turned to me. Shoot! He noticed my presence! But I have to say, he does look nice in his unique outfit today.

He raised his arm up, making it glow. He then moved it down, creating a slice. I dodged it barely. He destroyed half the classroom and what's behind me. He really strong...

"Wait a sec!" I shouted to him. "I'm not here to fight you! Just calm down." I took a step towards him, but he stopped me with his glowing hand.

"Stop there!" he shouted back. "Who are you?"

"I'm-" I said until I got cut off by Kouta.

"Wait, Shiori!" he commanded.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Kouta's P.O.V<strong>

I looked at Prince's mental state. "There's been a change in Prince's mental state!" announced Minoru.

"The analyzer AI recorded a reaction," noted Kazumi. "Displaying choices." The choices came up:

_Choice 1: "My name is Itsuka Shiori and I've come to save you!"_

_Choice 2: "I-I'm just a passerby. Please don't kill me! I beg of you!"_

_Choice 3: "Instead of asking for someone else's name, you should say yours first."_

"There they are," I said. "Everyone, choose your choices!" Everyone choose and the results came up. I agree with them. "Yes, Choice 3 is good."

"Choice 1 was classic, but too cliché and hard to believe in the situation in my opinion," Mikoto stated.

"And Choice 2 is out of the question," said Kyouko. "She can't escape and get any further with him."

"Yep," I agreed. "Choice 3 is the most logical. She can take control of the conversation." I said into my earpiece, "Okay, Shiori. Here's what you need to say-"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Shiori's P.O.V<strong>

Okay, I guess what Kouta said should be what I say...

"I'll ask you one more time," Prince warned. "Who are you?"

I took a deep breath and answered, "Instead of asking about someone else's name, shouldn't you say yours first?" Prince smirked and slashed again. I got blown away from the blast and hit a wall.

"Well, that was strange," Kouta stated. "You were even asking politely." Man, what was Prince's problem if he won't answer my polite question?

* * *

><p><strong>That's this chapter. How was it?<strong>

**PLEASE review, follow, and favorite! I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the fifth chapter! Enjoy!**

***Yay! I'm not the only girl that watches and loves Date A Live! Thanks Sky-Dragoon-Twilight!***

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prince's P.O.V<strong>

How dare this girl not answer me. Women. I walked toward her with a ball of my power on my hand. I pointed it to her. "This is the end," I warned her. "If you have no intention of answering me...then you are my enemy."

The girl was shivering and said, "I-I'm Shiori Itsuka! I'm a st-student here! I-I have no intention of killing you!" No intention of killing me? I stared straight into her eyes. They were a glowing brown, just like the girl I saw before. Glowing blue hair and glowing brown eyes...

"I...I have seen you before," I said to her.

"Uh...yeah. On the 10th, in the city." The 10th of the Earthly month of April...yes, I have seen her. I ceased my power from my hand and put it down.

"I remember you...you were that girl that said something weird to me." No intention of killing me...that is what she said. And she is a human, just like those robotic guys who were trying to kill me. I knelt to her and grabbed a fistful of the hair on her forehead.

"You said you have no intention of killing me, right?" I asked. She nodded. "And I think it is a lie." Humans always attempt to kill me, so why trust them? "What are you trying to do?" I sighed and looked away. I began to think all those times those humans were trying to kill me...

"Wh-why are you sad?" she asked me. I looked back at Shiori. "I'm trying to do anything. Not all humans are trying to kill you!"

I gritted my teeth. "You're lying! All humans despise me!"

"And why do you think it's true?"

"Because of those robotic bastards. They say that I must die and I don't belong here."

Shiori frowned. "What they said isn't true!" This human girl... I released her hair on her forehead and said, "Let me ask you something: If you have no intention of killing me, then what are you doing here?"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Kouta's P.O.V<strong>

We ran a mental scan again and the choices popped up:

_Choice 1: "To meet you, of course."_

_Choice 2: "Does it really even matter?"_

_Choice 3: "It's just a coincidence."_

Everyone chose and we all agreed on Choice 1. I said to Shiori, "Looking at his reaction earlier, let's go with Choice 1, Shiori. Repeat after me-"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Shiori's P.O.V<strong>

I took a deep breath and replied, "I...I wanted to meet you."

Prince looked confused. "Meet me? Why?"

I'm guessing Kouta and the group are running a scan again and choosing the choices. "Let's see...Choice 1: 'Because I'm interested in you'," Kouta read out loud in my earpiece. "Choice 2: 'So we can become a couple!' Choice 3: 'Because I have something to ask you'." Okay, I guess those are choices.

"Okay. Repeat after me-" Oh god, why THAT choice out of all those choices?! I gulped and answered, "So we can become a couple."

Prince looked confused. "A couple?"

I guess he never heard of a couple. "You know, two people that love each other-" I was cut off when he slashed a broken wall down with his hand.

"I am in no mood for jokes," he stated coldly. I looked into his eyes. They looked sad, just like the last time.

I stood up, took a deep breath, and stated, "I came here so I can talk to you!" Prince's expression softened a little bit. "I don't care what we talk about. If you don't like it, then just ignore me! Forget that I'm even here!" Prince still kept his expression. "But please understand one thing-I'm-"

"Whoa Shiori, calm down!" Kouta shouted through my earpiece. I ignored it and finished, "I won't reject you!" That's when Prince had a surprised look on his face. I don't want to follow what Kouta says to me, I just wanted to be honest and just...myself.

**Prince's P.O.V**

Shiori...won't reject me? Like those robotic bastards I always fought? She sounded clear and honest when she said that. I turned around and looked at the sunset. I had a...a feeling in my chest. What was it? I've never felt this way before...

"Shiori...right?" I asked. "You...won't reject me?"

"I will never reject you," she answered. I turned back to her.

"Truly?"

She nodded. "Truly." Her hair and eyes were glowing, maybe because of the sunset's light. She looked...beautiful. A beautiful human girl...who's honest and won't reject me...

I nodded. "Okay," I said. I might even gather information about the human world. Information...yet, it is important. "So...can you tell me about the human world?"

Shiori smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I would love to...what's your name?" My name? I don't think I have one.

"I don't have a name," I informed her. "But I think you can give me one, right? What can you call me, Shiori?"

**Normal P.O.V**

"AAAAND another deep question," Kouta said as he was sucking on a berry-flavored lollipop. He looked up at his crew. "Everyone! Come up with a name!" As everyone got out an "e-pencil" and their boards turned blank as they wrote on them, Reiji stated, "There aren't enough choices. We'll have to call in the cadets from all over the world."

Kouta sighed. "Guess we'll have to." He created a question for all otome games and sent it to all of them.

Back at the spacequake shelter, Hitomi was playing her otome game. A sound was heard and she squealed. "It's him!" She checked her otome boyfriend and he asked her, _"Give me a new name." _Hitomi, alongside with millions of otome players, typed in a name for their boyfriends.

In the command center, the name "Akihiko" appeared on the screen. Kouta sighed. "Wasn't your last ex-husband named Akihiko, Kazumi?" Then "Henry" appeared on the screen. "Henry?! For crap's sake!" He face-palmed. He looked at the screen and saw the name "Tohru" on the screen. "Let's use Tohru!"

**Shiori's P.O.V**

Tohru? TOHRU?! Fine, I guess. "Uh, your name's Tohru!" Prince did not look happy. Crap. He had his power on his hand again. Double crap! Suddenly, lots of names were shouted me, I shouted, "Atsushi! Hajime! Hisao! Katsumi!" He shot the power at me and I crashed into a wall.

"Well, you made him pissed," Kouta said through my earpiece. He did not just say that word...

"WELL, YOU were the one to tell me those ridiculous names!" I shouted to him.

"Now I think you're just making fun of me," Prince said coldly.

"W-wait a minute!" I shouted to him. Are there ANY good names I could think of?! There is one...

"T-Tohkito!" I blurted out. Prince didn't look upset anymore.

"Tohkito?" he repeated. "Hmm...better than Tohru." I went to the chalkboard, which was half-broken but still intact, got a small piece of chalk, and wrote the kanji for his name. He used a power to copy the same kanji. "That's how you write it?" he asked me. I nodded. He smiled and looked at his name. "Tohkito...I like it. That will be my name from now on." He then smiled. "Thanks, Shiori."

I blushed very hard. "Y-you're welcome!" He was a very handsome guy, I'll admit that...

"Shiori!" Kouta yelled through my earpiece. "TAKE COVER!" Before I could process what he said, someone was shooting at us. Thankfully, Tohkito used his invisible shielding to shield us. I looked up and saw the A.S.T. That means...Tobiichi...

"Bastards!" Tohkito cried out. He turned to me. "Shiori, you need to get out of here."

"But-" I said in protest.

"I do not want you to get hurt while these guys are attacking me. Just go."

However, I sat down on the floor and crossed my legs. "I'm not leaving you!" I said. "Let's talk right now!"

**Tohkito's P.O.V**

Is Shiori crazy?! "You want to learn more about the world, don't you?" she continued. "If that's the case, don't worry about them!" I looked back at the robotic bastards. I turned back to Shiori and activated my shield again. I sat down across from her.

"Shiori..." I managed to say. They were shooting at us again, but we both ignored them. Then, Shiori told me all about the world, and it's rather interesting.

Later, Shiori asked me, "Tohkito...do you know who you are?"

I shook my head. "No. I just...suddenly appeared here I don't know how long ago." It is true. I mean, I don't really know what I am. "My memory's fuzzy and distorted. I just don't know kind of being I am."

"Really?"

I nodded. "Really. I was just...suddenly born into this world. When I came, those robotic bastards was in the air." I stared at those noisy people. Ugh, how annoying they are...

"By the way, Tohkito?"

I turned to Shiori. "Yes?"

She took a deep breath, rubbed the back of her head, and asked, "Will you go on a date with me?!" A date?

* * *

><p><span><strong>Orinosuke's P.O.V<strong>

My commander asked me, "Orinosuke, have we gotten any orders?"

"Not yet," I replied.

"Really? Even after all this shooting?"

"Still no orders." Suddenly, we both a figure next to the Spirit.

"Is that someone being attacked from the Spirit?" The commander gestured the team to hold their fire. When the dust disappeared...we saw Shiori. MY Shiori! I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth. That bastard Spirit! He's using her as a shield! I've never been this mad in my life! I threw my gun away and got out my plasma sword. I charged to them at full speed. I'm ready to free Shiori from that monster's hands!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Shiori's P.O.V<strong>

"What's a 'date'?" Tohkito asked me. Oh no...how do I explain it?

"Shiori! That A.S.T.!" Kouta shouted through the earpiece. I looked up and saw Tobiichi slashing his sword at Tohkito. He stopped it with his hand. Tobiichi landed next to me.

I stuttered, "T-Tobiichi?!"

He looked at me. "I'm glad you're unharmed."

"You again?" Tohkito said, unhappy.

"I will NEVER forgive you for using MY Shiori as a shield!" Wait, he thought that?

"W-wait a sec!" I shouted.

_"What the hell are you doing, Tobiichi?!" _someone called out. _"We don't have permission to break in yet!"_

Tohkito stomped his foot on the ground and yelled, "Sandalphon!" A dark circle around his feet and a HUGE thing popped up next to him.

"Shiori, get out of there!" Kouta barked. "We'll use Flaxinus to retrieve you!"

_But I don't want to leave Tohkito! _I thought. Tohkito got his sword out and slashed to Orinosuke and me. I got shot far and hit something that knocked me unconscious.

"SHIORI!" shouted Kouta.

**Orinosuke's P.O.V**

That monster got the best of me and Shiori. Shiori...I hope she isn't damaged severely...

Thankfully, my team found me and the med-aid was coming to get me.

"Honestly, what the hell were you thinking?!" the commander yelled at me. "It turned out just fine when he's lost..." The med-aid was carrying me to the med-copter. "But you should think before you act, mister! If you keep fighting like this, you'll die!" But I'll die for a great cause. I know that...

**Prince's P.O.V**

I looked around the tattered building to find Shiori. I was supposed to kill that white-haired bastard, but Shiori got caught in it as well. Finally, I found her. I picked her up and saw that her forehead was bleeding. No...is this because of me? No, it was him...

I found a place where we could hide in the rubble and stayed there. I do not think I have any healing powers to heal her...damn it. I looked at Shiori. Minus her wound...she looked...cute. Yah, she looked cute while she was sleeping. I hope she doesn't die.

I sat next to her and took off one glove. Then I stroked her hair. It felt so soft, like my hair, only softer...

I felt my cheeks warm up as I gently stroked her cheek. Her skin was also soft, like my skin. I stopped doing it. I would be embarrassed if I woke her up and she sees what I'm doing.

I looked up at the sky. So many lights...and that one big light. I think Shiori told me it was called a...moon? It was pretty. The sight was very pretty. But I need to look out for those robotic bastards. I swear, if they think this is the perfect time to attack...

* * *

><p><span><strong>Shiori's P.O.V<strong>

I felt something was over me, so I opened my eyes. I saw the sunlight shining on me. I stood up and felt stinging pain on my head and my chest. I touched my forehead and flinched. I saw that my hand was covered in dried blood flakes. Was my forehead bleeding? That's nice. REAL nice. I stood up slowly and looked around. It was still the school, but it was in rubble. I walked out of the place I was in and got outside. I looked back and saw the rubble of what my school was. I felt a bit sad. I mean, the school was beautiful...

I stepped on something and I looked down. It was Tohkito's kanji. I picked it up and ran my finger through the kanji. I smiled. I enjoyed Tohkito. He was a really cool guy, you know? He does have is downs, but he's still cool. A nice guy-

"SHI-OR-I!" a familiar voice yelled. I turned and saw Tohkito right before my eyes! He's still here?!

"T-Tohkito?!" I said, shocked that he was still here.

"Wow, you finally noticed?" he asked. "Shiori, you're good and all, but you have your stupidity."

_Hey! _I thought. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

Tohkito smiled. "I took care of you and decided to stay here." He...took care of me? Wow, I guess that was nice of him...

"Also, I'm staying here for the...'date'," Tohkito added. "Still don't know what that is..."

"Well, it's-" I tried to explain before he cut me off.

"When's the 'date'? Is it now?" he asked.

I sighed. "Well..." I pointed at his clothes. "Let's change your clothes. They stand out too much."

Tohkito blushed and asked, "You're asking me to change here?" I bushed at the thought.

"N-no!" I denied. Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. I got out the picture of Tobiichi in a uniform and showed it to him. "Can you...like...quick-dress into this outfit?" He grabbed the picture and stared at it.

"First of all, why do you have tis picture?"

"Don't ask why! Just do it!" I urged him. He tore the picture apart and said, "Fine." He put his hand up and shone lavender. Soon, he was in the uniform. He actually looked good in it, to be honest.

"Is this okay?" he asked.

I blushed once again. "Y-yeah!" I replied.

He smiled and grabbed my hand. "Then let's go on with the 'date'!" He dragged me to the city.

"Uh, what about my wound?" I asked.

"Uuuhhh...let's cover it somehow then," Tohkito suggested. Well, this is going to be a fun date.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this chapter's too long. How was the chapter?<strong>

**Review/Follow/Favorite and I'll see you in the next chapter! ;D**


End file.
